It's my turn on the TV, you shithead!
by Gakupoid2m
Summary: "China, hand over the remote. 'Hana koi' is going to start." He held his hand out in front of her demanding the said device. "What? I just told you Sadist, Laputa's about to start!" Kagura instinctively held the gray controller closer to herself. There was no way on hell she would hand it over to him now.


**So, this is a little something I came up with. It's based on the hc that Sougo goes crazy when Kagura uses his real name. I don't know why but I really love this one.**

* * *

Sougo entered his apartment with a sigh and locked the door behind him. After placing his keys in a bowl he kept near the door, he made his way to the living room where he was greeted by Kagura, clad in her pajamas. She seemed to be watching something on the television and her wet long hair suggested that she had taken a bath. Okita plopped himself onto the sofa. A whole day of trying to kill Hijikata had really taken a toll on him. He looked over at Kagura who was sitting right beside him with her eyes glued to the screen. Tiny droplets of water fell on her lap from time to time but she didn't really seem to mind.

"You didn't dry your hair properly China, don't come crying to me if you get sick or something." He commented dryly.

"I don't need you to baby me Sadist. I didn't have time to dry it, Laputa's about to start." Kagura replied.

Sougo sighed once again; he had forgotten that the "China" he had married was also a big fan of classic Ghibli movies. Ever since they had made the announcement to show the movie once again on television Kagura had completely been up on it, heck she even changed her schedule to be able to see it. Not that she had much of a schedule anyway. Sougo looked over to the clock, the hour hand almost touched eight and second hand was slowly nearing twelve, second by second.

"China, hand over the remote. 'Hana koi' is going to start." He held his hand out infront of her demanding the said device.

"What? I just told you Sadist, Laputa's about to start!" Kagura instinctively held the gray controller closer to herself. There was no way on hell she would hand it over to him now.

"You've seen the movie, like a hundred times already! You damned brat." Sougo tried to snatch the remote out of her hand but Kagura moved and held it over head, "No way." She put one of foot on his face in order to prevent him from getting closer; she was successful but only up until Sougo started ticking her feet. She immediately pulled it back trying to hold a laugh. Once her foot was out the fray, he got closer once again and almost reached for the controller when he felt himself falling over the sofa. He couldn't really make anything out but it felt like Kagura had pushed. In the little time he had before completely falling off of the sofa, he grabbed Kagura's hand to make her fall with him.

A few moments after not understanding what the hell was going on and why she was suddenly on the floor. Kagura looked up to see Sougo on top of her cursing under his breath. He got up after awhile and rubbed his head a little.

"What the fuck China? Why'd you push me off?" Sougo looked at her, all pissed off.

"Shut up brat, why'd you drag me with you?" Kagura got up from the floor and felt a little lump forming on her head. She stuck out her finger at Sougo, who did the same and then they both proceeded to make faces and call each other names.

After realizing that she was sitting in a very strange position and it hurt her feet, she straightened herself up and once again looked over at Sougo, who, all of a sudden was under the table for some reason. Kagura felt something was wrong and looked down at her lap and then, like thunder, it struck her. Why did she not have a certain remote controller in her hand?

Oh shit…

Sougo came out from under the table and stood up. He looked at her triumphantly, all the while playing with the said remote.

"You're the one who's the brat, China~" he said teasingly. After changing the channels, he carefully tucked the gray handheld into his uniform coat and sat back down the sofa like a king.

Kagura looked at him, trying to understand what the heck just happened. She remembered having the remote in her hand just before the fall but after that….

There were bits and pieces of her memories that told her that she let go of it somewhere along the line and it had slid under the lounge table.

 _What the hell have I done!?_

Kagura held her head dramatically in her hands, as if she was the heroine of some drama who had just figured out that the master mind behind all the plots on her life was actually her best friend…

The bulge on her head started hurting more and the stupid opening theme of the drama Sougo was watching made her angrier by the second.

 _Maintain your composure Kagura, you're a queen uh-huh. I just have you get back that remote somehow…_

She took a deep breath. There was no way in hell Kagura would let Sougo ruin her movie night.

"Oi China? You alive? Did you hit your head so hard you became dumb all of a sudden? Well you were dumb to begin with so…" Sougo said sadistically. Kagura suppressed her urge to bash his head into the ground for that insult but chose to ignore him and sat back up on the sofa.

"Anego told me a lady doesn't lose her cool so easily." She replied calmly.

"Heh~ acting mature aren't we China." Sougo resumed watching the drama.

Kagura scowled and muttered some profanities at him. She started plotting some schemes in her head to get the TV controller back. Well, she could altogether pull the wire of the television and put all this to an end but that would mean sacrificing Laputa so she scratched that idea. Again, she could forcefully take it back but after putting up that farce about being a lady she couldn't. What else…

"Men are stupid; he'll fall into your trap if you seduce him a little…"

Kagura ear perked up at what she just heard. She turned her head over to the drama Sougo was watching, and there it was… the plan to get back the remote.

Kagura completely got on top the sofa and undid the first button of her night shirt. She approached Sougo, mimicking the movement of the cat and fluttered her eyelashes unrealistically.

"Sadist… you sure you don't wanna give me the remote back?" Some of her hair stands fell over her shoulders. Sougo looked at her with a hint of surprise in his eyes. But being as clever as he was he quickly caught on to her plan.

"China, you trying to seduce me?" He smirked as he saw Kagura get a little baffled at his comment, "I am not going to fall for it." He directed his attention back towards the screen.

Kagura scowled once again but she wasn't going to go down that easy. She threw arms around his neck. She lifted herself a little and sat on his lap.

 _This is surely gonna get his attention…_

Sougo tried to suppress a laugh when he saw her do this. He put his hand on her waist to remove her,"Desperate much."

Kagura could feel herself boiling with anger, this stupid dickhead was not even a lick from her. After thinking for a few second Kagura smirked to herself.

She got closer to his ear and whispered, "I wonder which one is more desperate, _Sougo_ …"

She felt him get a little tense and in a flash took the remote out of his pocket. She backed off and grinned.

"Take that sadist! I can't believe it still works 'my secret weapon'!" She laughed hysterically but realized that she should be doing something way more important than celebrating her victory. She got off the sofa and changed the channel quickly. She had missed only about the first ten minutes of the movie. She sighed in relief. Not wanting to take her eyes off the television she looked back to see if Sougo was planning to take back the remote or not and found him sitting in the same position with his bangs covering his eyes.

"China… two words: big mistake."

* * *

 **So did you guys like it?**

 **Btw, I remembered Sougo and Hijikata liking this soap drama so i thought that maybe he would into it or something and thus 'hana koi' was born?**


End file.
